User talk:Someone456/Archive 18
Long time no see :) Peterfetch:GAMESAREAWSOME 06:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat Mod and Forum Mod So, both of them need 250 edits? If so, please revive this: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:267183 TheHandsomePlant (talk) 21:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) 我想問你如果你學校post左你攞獎張相, 可不可以比條link我?Cheetah-shooter (talk) 23:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Could you please help adding Revive Rainbow to the List of plants? Cheetah-shooter (talk) 08:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) My request has been approved! Promotion Hi Someone456, I think my Forum Mod vote should end now right? Ammo (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cheetah-shooter cheese pea) 23:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:42, February 6, 2015 (UTC) About the vote Some grammar corrections Why are you here? 如果冇估錯的話, 你而家應該在學校上緊堂架o咼, Why you are using your computer here? Ammo (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cheetah-shooter cheese pea) 07:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) 上緊電腦堂, 偷上wiki網...XD Ammo (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cheetah-shooter cheese pea) 07:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) how about you? Ammo (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cheetah-shooter cheese pea) 07:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) 咁遲先EXAM? 我明天派成績表la wo! Ammo (http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cheetah-shooter cheese pea) 07:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Can you please help me develop my ideas for the next world possible Volcanic vast? It is on my blog. Thanks. Asiaworld (talk) 05:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dear Someone456: So... What you mean is... neutral votes are somewhat disqualified vote? Actually, I don't think it's a good idea because... in some cases in voting threads, they're lots of mixed feelings and it's hard to ignore all of them. Why not follow Hong Kong's Legislative Council? Every voting requires 棄權(Neutral votes)亦計算在內. Obviously make neutral votes counts works better, and that's the reason for that. Hope you can re-think Policy A. Also, if you finally think we should ignore neutral votes, please change it in the voting rule, not how many supportive votes, but "the ratio between support votes and oppose votes should be more than x:y". Thank you. Ammo (cheese pea) 08:03, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dear Someone456: Just asking, do you remember who Wintermelon43 is? He was the one who requested to be blocked by NapalmRosalina a long time ago. Now he want to ask you whether he can request to be unblocked, hope you can help unblocking him, thank you.Ammo (cheese pea) 06:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Dear Someone456, Would you mind helping by adding"Revive Rainbow" in the "List of Plants" page? Ammo (cheese pea) 06:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Facebook, of course! Please be hurry, thank you.Ammo (cheese pea) 06:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! You seem to LOVE the pvz series,i was going to buy GW this saturday for xbox 360, and i was wondering if the community is still popular on 360 sine i dont want empty games, i am running out of town and very worried about getting GW or not. ChomperFan7 (talk) 04:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 So I read the rules and.. Not sure how to do the whole Up & Down votes - how do I do it right then? I made 25 edits I believe - it says 44 on my user page. And anything else I should know? Thanks for your help when you get around to it. Hey, your last numbers is the same as the last 3 numbers of my briefcase combination! Jeydo (talk) 23:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Also, was there a reason the Badges page was deleted? I wanted to look at all the ones possible to get. :) Jeydo (talk) 02:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol yes I am. :P I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 01:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Opposition